


Director on Top

by Xenafox



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenafox/pseuds/Xenafox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently an outfit change is all Antonio needed to get some action....and boy does Agnes give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Director on Top

If Antonio had known, if he'd even suspected that a hat and a new jacket would get him into his current situation, he'd have changed the way he dressed years ago.

Kotetsu had laughed at him a lot. He'd pointed and laughed the minute Antonio entered the bar with a 'big-ass cowboy hat or some shit' and then made so many jokes about horses that Antonio ended the night early. He loved Kotetsu, but the man was a downright ass when he was doing his drink-to-cope thing lately, and there was no need to hang around him when Antonio was trying a new fashion adventure. 

Usually most jeering rolled off of Antonio's back. He was used to being the one everyone forgot about, the one who was dead last, and a few times, the hero that was close to being fired because he could not for the life of him bring his ranking back up. What was he supposed to do sometimes? Everyone else had a good power that could be used to do something. Fire Emblem could shoot flames, and Blue Rose could stop someone with beautiful but deadly icicles. Sky High could throw wind, and Origami could pull off stealth operations.

The hero Rock Bison was a good shield, a good blockade, and it often left him feeling useless. That, at least, Kotetsu understood despite all his joking around. 

Unlike Kotetsu, Antonio just pressed on and kept trying. He couldn't say he ever found himself in a deep depression over any of it. He got blue, sometimes he felt like crap, but he dealt with things pretty well. He knew he was still useful doing other helpful things during a disaster, things all the heroes did whether or not they could also zap the hell out of someone or lift a truck off an unlucky citizen. 

He did always feel a little lonely, though. He had friends, and everyone treated him relatively well. Even Nathan could stop grabbing his ass and talk to him like a normal friend most of the time. Still..he wanted companionship, and out of his low ranking and sometimes useless power, that bothered him the most.

So when he found himself laying on a hotel room bed, shirtless and waiting for her to come out of the bathroom, Antonio could hardly believe his luck.

His leather jacket hung on the back of the chair at the hotel desk, his shirt on the floor. The room was small and it was nice. Not a five star or even a four star establishment, but it was nice with a thick rug and pictures of dolphins over the stable and almost overly sterile looking bed. Everything was a bit super neat for his tastes, but it didn't matter.

The sheets were a little messed up by then because of making out for a long time. His shirt had almost been ripped off him and his hair was all messed up – the hat was on the floor too, carefully placed by his own hand because he didn't want to ruin it. 

The bathroom door opened, and Agnes stepped into the room. She hadn't changed or anything, still in her skirt and shirt from work. She didn't have a thing to change into. They'd come there directly from work, after he caught her stealing glances at him all day in the new outfit. He wasn't even totally sure how it happened. She'd invited him out with a very direct look at his crotch and something went down and they wound up there.

There, where she was crawling on the bed, her palm sliding over the hair on his chest as she situated herself right on his lap. She made a face. “I can't believe you don't shave this.”

“What, you don't like it?” he asked her, amused by the look she was giving his chest. 

“I never said that,” she snapped and continued to stroke it as she might a small animal, only breaking to fondle his necklace briefly. Was he a pet to her? He couldn't say he terribly minded the idea. 

But he didn't feel like just watching her pet him. “So are you going to do...something?” he asked hopefully, aware he wasn't smooth. Hey, it'd been a very...very long time since he'd had sex. 

She looked up at him, glared, and reached for his face. She stroked his cheek with one fingernail and he got the message: she was running the show. He was tempted to tell her she wasn't, to take over and dominate the hell out of her, but he couldn't get himself to do it as her hand curled around his head. She stroked through his hair there too briefly, before grabbing it in a clump and pulling his head up.

Antonio couldn't help the surprised yell that left him as his hair tugged painfully at his skull. He braced himself on his arms as she kept dragging him up and then kissed him forcefully, her talented tongue in his mouth. 

It was brief and when she stopped, she just let go of him, let him drop back down. “Is that what you wanted?” she practically hissed, but if she was trying to look displeased or annoyed she failed. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes bright, interested. 

Antonio started to say yes. Where was the fun in that? “No. The hell was that, pulling my hair and kissing me? I could pay a woman five dollars-” 

Her hand covered his mouth. “Fine. Shut up for a second.” She removed her hand slowly, keeping it hovering over his mouth as if she didn't trust him. He behaved, and eventually she pulled her hand away completey.

Agnes set about unbuttoning her shirt at a rapid pace as if she was done with waiting as well. Antonio could see the skin underneath and the soft edges of the purple bra she was wearing. He'd been getting hard since their makeout session, but his dick was definitely more interested as she shed her shirt and he could see her huge breasts almost totally bare. 

He imagined she would tease him, but she didn't. She reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra far faster than Antonio or any other man probably would have been able to. She dropped the bra on the bed as as her tits bounced free Antonio couldn't help a groan and a twitch of his hips.

She smirked at him. “You think we're going to fuck already?”

“Huh? What, no!” Antonio said, eyes wide in alarm. He hoped they would but..damn, was he too easy? He didn't want her to take off. “No I...I would ah...” No, he was not smooth, not at all.

“Yes you do. I'm not going to just lay down and spread my legs just like that you know.” She reached down and he thought she was going to slap him, which made him even harder. But she grabbed his hair and raised him up again, smothering him with her firm breasts as she forced his face against them. “Suck. Don't you dare use your hands. Just suck on them like a good little farm-hand.”

A WHAT!? Antonio almost felt mad as he struggled to back away from her chest enough to even get a nipple in his mouth. He was a rough and tough cowboy! And fuck, he was going to show it to her, even if he enjoyed the control.... 

Somehow he managed to push back against her hand and his lips found her hard nipple. He licked at it, flicked at it with his tongue. God, it tasted good in his mouth as as she moaned he thought about how back he wanted to shove his dick between her tits. 

She jerked his head back and off and made him grunt at the pain before directing him to the other nipple and pushing him against it. He started to have a little trouble breathing until his nose wasn't totally crammed against her. 

“You can use your fingers now,” she told him.

Antonio raised his hand to his breast. In return she pulled him off again and slapped him in the face. It wasn't too hard, but it made him wonder what the fuck he did wrong, and he knit his brow in confusion. “Uh, what? You said...”

“Use your damn brain,” she said, and shoved him back into her chest. 

What the hell did she mean by that? He busied his tongue and tried to think. She said to use his hand so – wait. She had said fingers. Antonio suddenly understood...

He slid his hand up her thigh and under her skirt. After a slight hesitation and wondering how hard she would hit him if he was wrong again, he stroked the outside of her panties, surprised at just how damn wet they were. Did women usually soak their panties through when they were turned on? Did she come in them earlier? He didn't know, but he really wanted to shove himself inside her then, his tongue losing rhythm against her as it was hard to think. 

He started to slip his finger under her panties, and she yanked his hair hard. Okay. Stay outside the underwear, that had to mean, and so he used his thumb against the fabric. He pressed in, he rubbed, listening to her moan and thrusting his hips involuntarily. . 

Then she yanked his hair again. He was sure it was accidental, not a command. But when she did it, without meaning to, his teeth came down just slightly and he very lightly bit her nipple. He immediately tried to soothe it with his tongue when she stopped moving at all and there was no more force pressing his head to her. 

Again, his head fell back, and he looked up at her. He wasn't sure what to say. Sorry? But maybe she liked that. She had an unreadable expression, and he couldn't tell what she was thinking. His hand was still in her crotch, his fingers feeling sticky. 

The longer she watched him, the more unsure he was. “Uh...Agnes?” he ventured, hoping for a response. 

“You think you can just bite me?”

He swallowed. “Look, it was an accident!”

“Bullshit.” She wasn't even touching him anymore.

“Agnes, really, I didn't mean to. Can't you just slap me again or something?”

She snorted. “That's only fun so many times.”

“Um...” Antonio wasn't sure how to respond to that. And to be honest, it was a little scary. Did that mean she wanted to introduce more severe punishment? Whips, paddles, and bondage? He wasn't totally opposed, but...

Agnes stood up and rolled off him. Antonio immediately felt bummed, felt dumb, felt embarrassed. He couldn't control himself at all, and now he wasn't going to have sex for a very long time...again. Fuck. As pathetic as he and Kotetsu both were, at least Kotetsu got fucked by Barnaby once in a while. Or every night. He didn't tend to think about it.

And he thought even less about it as Agnes, instead of leaving and insulting him, began to slide her panties down her legs. They came down slowly and she carefully stepped out of them and left them on the floor before getting back on the bed, still wearing her skirt.

She lowered herself down and kissed him again, biting his lip. “You better not bite this time. It won't end well for you.”

He had some idea of what was coming. He didn't think she'd actually do it, but she did. Agnes raised herself up, scooted up, and lowered herself onto his face.

Her skirt fell around him and he could see none of the room. He couldn't see anything but her above him, her pink folds and rather cute clit. Yes – it was cute, clean-shaven, maybe even waxed. A little bud coming closer and closer – and almost onto his nose. 

Antonio grabbed her hips to direct her better, opening his mouth and readying his tongue as she came down. 

The first taste was a little strong, as was the smell, but only at first. Then the taste was tangy, almost pleasant as he lapped at the wetness and felt her juices on his lips and tongue. It was good, almost, as he quickly had issues breathing. 

At first she was very still on his face and he enjoyed himself licking and exploring each slick part of her, seeing how far he could get his tongue inside of her. It was difficult to keep from stroking his own cock, which hurt inside his pants. He needed to be touched, needed some action down there, but at least he was getting something. 

Something that had begun to rock against his face. 

At first it wasn't bad. He could work with her movements without feeling overwhelmed and could catch a breath here and there. But, she went faster. She rode his face in earnest, grinding her pussy on his face with disregard for his hands on her hips trying to control her. He could only be grateful she wasn't grabbing his head and holding it still, because he barely got a chance to breath as her wetness was smeared on his face, listening to her throaty moans as she humped his lips.

When he thought he couldn't take it anymore she stopped and lifted herself off. She moved down his body and as he tried to recover and get air, she kissed him hard a third time. She didn't seem to mind her own taste on him, even licking his lips when she was done. “Good job,” she whispered in his ear. “You might be a cowboy yet.”

She sat back and situated herself on his legs, unbuttoning his pants. Antonio wanted to cry in relief but he shut his mouth as she took down the zipper and reached for his waistband. She hadn't pulled him out of his underwear yet and he prayed she would do it soon, even as she made him raise his hips so she could pull his pants down his legs. She pulled down his black boxers too though only as far as his knees, probably because his damn boots were still on, and then his dick was there. 

Agnes gave it a look of approval, which he expected. Antonio was very well endowed and knew it. If nothing else, he was fucking confident about his dick, because it was thick, and it was long. 

She grasped it and fisted it slowly while he watched. “If I'd known you were packing this...” she said, stroking the head with her thumb and watching it twitch.

“We'd have done this a lot earlier, huh?” he asked with a smirk.

“I'd have fucked you in the bathroom at work today instead of waiting.”

He gulped, she pulled off her skirt, and rubbed her pussy along his hard, throbbing length. 

“Listen,” he said, holding up a hand as he realized he really should be somewhat responsible. “I don't have any condoms on me...”

“I thought cowboys were always prepared?” she asked, her voice a little shaky.

“Yea, well, sometimes we haven't bought condoms in a while,” he admitted, hoping it didn't sound dumb. “I thought I wasn't even a cowboy yet, anyway.”

“You're correct,” she said, lifted herself, and took the head of his cock into her like she couldn't wait another second.

He held out a hand to stop her. “Hey, I just said – hey!”

“I'm on the damn pill,” she snarled at him, sinking down on him. “Do you think I don't think about this stuff?” She started to ride him, eyes half-lidded and mouth open. 

It was hard to think as his thick cock pushed into her. She was very tight around him, which made his next question stupid. “Get fucked a lot do you?”

She looked down at him, lifted almost all the way off him, and then slid back down on him almost too hard. She grabbed the hair on his chest too and pulled. “No. I'm not whore, don't even imply that I am.”

“Uuuhh...huh,” he said, unable to say much because she had started to ride him very hard. She was riding him like it was the last thing she'd ever do, and he watched himself slip into her over and over and she ground herself onto him and made him shove himself up inside her. 

Some of her expressions and the pitches of her moans and whimpers made him worry he was hurting her – but he still grabbed her hips and helped her ride his cock as he watched her breasts bounce. He wanted her tits back in his mouth..

Shit, she was hot. 

It wasn't long before he groaned and came inside her, using his strength to hold her forcefully down on her cock as he flooded her velvety insides despite the way she tried to raise herself up again. When she broke free, at the tail end of his orgasm, she managed to get free only to slam down one last time and then her head went back, breasts heaving as she hit her peak as well. 

He wished her could see her face, but seeing her naked body covered with sweat and a healthy glow was good enough. 

They just stayed there for a few minutes, panting and trying to catch their breath. Antonio felt good, and sleepy. It was the best kind of sleepy, the exhaustion after a nice fucking. He missed that feeling a lot. 

He also could help the feeling of wanting to hold Agnes. But would she be okay with that? Or was he just a booty call?

As she started to actually focus forward and look at him again, he decided to try. Decided to test it. He threw caution to the wind and held out his arms for her.

She raised an eyebrow in surprise, and then rolled her eyes. “Really?”

“Uh huh.” He wiggled his fingers in an inviting motion. “Come on. You must be worn out.”

“You think that's enough to wear me out?”

He paused, and managed a shrug against the bed. “I have no idea, really. Now, are you going to jump off me and run in the shower, or stay for a minute?” He hoped he wasn't like work. Another task to get done, and then onto the next thing because she was a very busy woman with no time for bullshit. 

He began to lose hope – and then, Agnes laid down on him. Her hair draped over his chest as her cheek found a cushion in his chest hair. Her body settled comfortably against him, and Antonio put an arm around her. She was soft and warm when she wasn't being so dominating. He always thought she might be, under that cold exterior...

“Don't get used to this,” she said and she sounded tired. Soon she would be out for the rest of the evening, he was sure of it. 

And he was already getting used to it. Not that he would let her know. “Whatever you say,” he responded, with absolutely no intention on obeying.


End file.
